Caaceres
'''Caaceres '''is a Participant and former Experienced Participant. He is most notable for being responsible for triggering the 2016 Castlemore riot and trial. He was banished for the doxxing of a Moderator and appealed his ban several months afterward. |image1 = Caaceres.png|caption1 = 's avatar as of January 6, 2018|rank = Participant|joined = December 2015|tenure = Mid-Late 2017|experienced_participant = Late 2016}} Early Days of ROBLOX Caaceres joined ROBLOX in early 2011 in the first grade. He grew up playing games such as ''Half-Life, The Legend of Zelda, Counter-Strike, ''and much more. Caaceres played roleplaying games since the beginning. He had played Kingdom Life and the earlier After The Flash series. Much of his time on games contributed to his writing skills. He got better and better. He eventually got more advanced than other students at his age and joined advanced classes. He had gone through the 2012 ROBLOX April Fools Prank. He was stuck on the Crossroads game doing Brick Battles. He didn't leave the game due to players in there warning him not to. History-Related Activity on ROBLOX During August of 2015, a man named VeriusLucinius approached him on Blood & Iron. He talked about how he was in a theatre group. It was called the Napoleonic Conglomerate Theatre (NCT). Caaceres participated in his first historical war group. He joined Konigreich Westfalen and went up the ranks. He became a Feldmarschell eventually, the highest achievable rank within the group. He had also participated inside of the Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania. He was part of the King's Royal Guard and commanded a small platoon of men. Other nations he was in are USA, Russia, German Empire, Prussia, Austro-Hungary, and many more. Joining Risk One late night playing ROBLOX, CaceresProductions was playing with isaiahzombies2, a moderator on Risk Universalis III. He introduced him to the game and got attached quickly. The two began spending most of their time playing this game, along with playing with other friends. isaiahzombies2 eventually turned into MonsieurLenny. Early Risk Like many others, Caaceres had to get used to the controls and rules of Risk. He did, of course, but had flaws like anyone else. He had less of an understanding of the rules. He didn't know a lot of people within the game, only Isaiah. However, he used as much history experience he had. He turned into an average player and began making some friends on there. 2016 Castlemore Riot The 2016 Castlemore Riot was started by Caaceres in May of 2016 after him, MonsieurLenny, and a mysterious Experienced went on to protest on servers against admin Castlemore for his harsh policies and punishments against Participants, abuse of admin, etc. For the next several months, him, MonsieurLenny, Johnsony, GeneralPetrovski, and several others lead protests against Castlemore. Experienced Participant Era Caaceres played as an Experienced Participant after being trialed by administrator Blakesthegreat. He passed his test. He was suspended once for :h abuse but was admitted back in. He was then removed due to the Christmas Purge of 2016 by Prestonk. He has reapplied but has failed multiple times since then, losing confidence in applying. Eventually, he just stuck around in Participant. Doxxing of Slayiness For months, Caaceres has accused moderator Slayiness of being a crossdresser. There was no proof at all, so he wanted to make sure by gathering information. He masked a link and acquired her IP and tracked her location down. One night, he accidentally sent the info into a group chat. A member of the group chat got it and sent it to Slayiness, immediately accusing Caaceres after that. Banishment Caaceres is was banned for his actions against Slayiness on the discord. He has appealed himself to Amnity multiple times and was eventually approved at an unknown time in 2017. User iVedra has said that if Slayiness is asked about the situation again and her opinion, she might be willing to accept Caaceres back into the community.